a life with the pack
by bookwarm301
Summary: Jamies life is turned upside down when she's bitten by a werewolf on a trip to Cony Island. after her first full moon, she wakes up to find Clary Fray looking down at her her family has abandoned her and she finds from the Shadowhunters that she committed a crime that she doesn't even remember. when she meets Mason after joining the New York pack, she realizes life is truly strange
1. Chapter 1

***AN* all TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Jamie and Mason (no not from WOWP, completely different Mason) are characters I made up. **

Clary

"So, why exactly are you visiting again?" Alec asked the Consul. Jace and I had been training in Central Park when Alec showed up with him, making Jace a little annoyed at being interrupted, though I silently thanked him. I felt about ready to drop. We had been out here all night, him pushing me to do better, and me just barely pleasing him. Sometimes, my boyfriend could be a real pain.

I stood a little ways away from the group, closer to the cluster of trees, knowing that this conversation doesn't involve me what so ever. I took the opportunity to catch my breath and rub my sore arms. It wasn't quite dawn yet, so as I watched the trio, they were just silhouettes to my eyes. I couldn't really make out their words, because they had moved a little further away, on purpose I suppose. But that was when I heard a growl from behind me. Now I know there are werewolves, heck my step dad is the leader of the New York pack, but I still froze, more startled than anything else. I glanced over my shoulder and saw glowing yellow eyes staring at me. I knew immediately that it was a werewolf, what else could it be? And its eyes were trained on me.

I was momentarily confused. If this was one of Luke's wolves, they'd know who I was wouldn't they? Unless….

"Jace, Alec." I said. They didn't seem to have heard me. I glanced at the horizon. The sun was just about to come up, so I knew that I just had to make sure the wolf didn't attack until it was daylight. I slowly turned my body so I was facing the wolf and studied it as the light allowed me have a better look. It was completely white, with brown on the tips of its tail and paws. It growled again, and this time I took a step back, just to be cautious. It just followed me, as if trapping it's pray. "Clary!" I heard Jace call from behind me. The wolf looked at him, but only for a moment before something weird happened. It made a whimpering sound and suddenly its eyes weren't yellow anymore, they were a beautiful blue that kinda entranced me. I felt Jace's hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, it's not attacking." I said, still staring at its eyes. "But it was going to." he said, his hand tight on my arm. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alec and the Consul come stand on my other side. Then the wolf let out a howl and ran back into the forest. "Wait!" I yelled, then I broke free of Jace's grasp and ran after the wolf. "Clary! What are you doing?" I heard Jace call from behind me. I wondered the same thing in the back of my mind, but something told me to find the wolf, see who it is. Protect it.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, and that's when I heard the sobbing. I followed it, and found a girl, probably around fifteen, collapsed on the ground. She was in a torn white dress, and she was covered in dirt and blood. Her brown hair was a mess around her face. "Hello?" I asked, walking slowly towards her. She looked up at me, and I realized that her eyes were the same color of the wolf's. "hi." I said, smiling gently. She curled a little more into herself, and just stared at me. "Clary!" I heard Jace say, him, Alec and the Consul catching up with me. "What were you thinking?" Jace asked as he gripped my arm. I rolled my eyes at him and pointed to the girl. She was staring up at all of us now, her expression guarded. I saw understanding cross in Jace's eyes, then annoyance. "Clary, the business of Downworlders are not our concern." He said. Again, I rolled my eyes. "Wait." The Consul said, taking a step towards the girl. "I think this is the werewolf that attacked Christina." He said. He looked a little mad. "Are you sure?" Alec asked. "I recognized her as a wolf." He answered. I looked at the girl and saw the pure horror in her eyes. I didn't really like the fact that they were talking about her as if she weren't there, so I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, stepping in front of the Consul. "What's your name?" I asked, giving her a smile to tell her that I was just being friendly. She whispered her answer just low enough for me to hear. "Jamie." I smiled again, trying to calm her down a little. "Ok, tell me Jamie, do you remember anything from last night?" I asked. She shook her head. "She must be a pup." Jace said. Jamie's eyes flickered to him, but I couldn't read her expression. "Don't mind my boyfriend." I whispered. I saw the hint of a smile on her face. "Do u mean to say that you don't remember a thing from last night?" the Consul asked. Jamie just stared at him. "Answer girl!" he said a little too strongly if you ask me. "Whoa, if she's a newly turned werewolf, then we should call Luke." I said. His eyes flashed to me with annoyance. "She attacked a Clave member. Newly turned or no, we have to figure out what she knows." He said. I found this extremely unfair. I remembered something Maia told me, that she couldn't remember a thing after her first full moon. My guess is that it's the same for Jamie here.

I couldn't argue with the head of the Clave, though, so I just crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him. "What are you going to do?" I asked. "Taking her to the Institute and question her." He answered simply. I didn't exactly take his word for it, but I turned to Jamie. "Come on, we'll get you cleaned up." I said, then while my back was turned on the others, I mouthed _don't be afraid. _ She nodded and took my outstretched hand. I helped her up, but she was limping. I wrapped my arm around her to help her walk a little. I couldn't help but notice that she stayed as far away from the boys as possible.

**i hoped you liked it! this story will center mainly around Jamie, but never fear, i'll never forget about the characters we all know and love! please post your comments and thoughts! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

At the Institute, the Consul had me take Jamie to the library while he went to talk to Maryse. Jace and Alec followed us, muttering to each other too low for any of us to hear.

I set Jamie down in one of the chairs next to the fireplace, which currently had a blazing fire in it. Jamie relaxed a little, and I just now thought of how cold she must have been in that thin little dress. A moment later, Isabell came in.

"is this the werewolf girl?" she asked.

"Yea why?" Alec asked. "Well it's not every day you see a new wolf." She said, taking the chair next to Jamie. "What's her name?" Izzy asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself Iz." Alec said. Isabell just shrugged and looked expectantly at Jamie. The girl's eyes flicked to Jace and Alec for only a moment before she looked back at Izzy.

"It's Jamie." I said when it became clear that she wasn't going to say anything. "Jamie. I like that name." Izzy said as if to herself, then she refocused on Jamie.

"You look cold." She said. Jamie nodded slightly. "Hm, what's you're size?" she asked.

"Isabell, what are you doing?" Maryse asked, coming in followed by the Consul. "I'm doing something nice. The girl is freezing in that tiny little dress. I was thinking I'd go get her some clothes." Izzy said.

"Wow, Izzy's doing something nice for once." Jace said. Isabell glared at him, then looked back to her mother. "fine." She said. Izzy smiled and turned back to Jamie, waiting for an answer. Jamie's eyes flicked to Jace and Alec, then to Maryse and the Consul. Without even needing an explanation, Isabell leaned in, cupping her ear with her hand. Jamie whispered into Izzy's ear, and I saw Izzy's eyes widen a little.

"Quiet an accent you have there." She said with a small laugh. I saw the slightest of a smile on Jamie's lips, but she covered it quickly.

"I'll be back." Izzy said then flounced out of the room. "That's quite a daughter you have there Maryse." The Consul said. "Thank you." Mayris said, then she turned to Jamie and took her daugher's place next to her.

"So you're name's Jamie huh?" she asked. Jamie gave a slight nod. "that is a pretty name. for a mundane at least." She said. I couldn't read Jamie's esprssion very well, but I thought I saw a slight flash of amusement in her eyes.

We all came a little closer to her, me standing behind her chair, Jace standing next to me, Alec standing next to Christopher in front of her.

"Tell me, do you remember anything from last night?" the Consul asked, his voiced strained a little. Jamie didn't answer. She just stared up at him. "I asked a question." He said, sounding annoyed. She still didn't say anything. the Consul sighed and pulled the chair from behind the big wooden desk over so he could sit in front of her.

"do you know the consequences for a Downworlder attacking one of the Clave? It is punishable by death." He said, his face serious. I doubt anyone else saw it, but I noticed Jamie flinch the slightest bit.

"I don't think she knows what a Downworlder is. Or what the Clave is." I said, though I knew better than to speak. I saw Jace give me a warning look, but I ignored him. I walked around the chair and looked down at Jamie. She looked up at me, and I saw for a moment the fear and confusion in her eyes. I recognized that look. I saw it on myself once I found out I was a Shadowhunter, when my world changed forever.

"Clary? What's wrong?" Jace asked. I blinked and looked up at him. "nothing." I said, giving him a reassuring smile that I'm sure didn't look to reassuring, then turned to the Consul. "can I talk to Jamie alone?" I asked.

"And why should I allow that?" he asked. "Well, she obviously isn't talking to any of you, no offense, but in the woods she talked to me. Besides, she's confused as can be right now." I shrugged. "I know what that feels like. Maybe I can explain some things to her." I said. He considered it for a second.

"Very well, we'll be in the hall." He said, standing up. As the others left, Jace hung back. He led me away from Jamie, just out of her hearing. "I don't like you staying in here alone with her." He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Jace. I can take care of myself. Besides, you'll just be out in the hall." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. Immediately, he slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "Just be careful." He said, then he kissed me, long and slow. I wanted to just stand here and kiss him forever, but I could feel Jamie's presence like a weight on my back. I pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I will, don't worry." I said, again, then slipped out of his arms.

**sorry it seems a little boring right now, but bear with me please. it'll get more exciting i promise. please share you're thoughts! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

I waited until Jace was out of the room before I sat down in front of Jamie. "Your boyfriend is really rude." She said as soon as the door was closed. I laughed. "He his. Just ignore him." I said.

"Don't worry about that." She said almost coldly. I gave her a strange look. She looked down as if embarrassed. "I have a…problem with boys. Every guy I let into my life ends up hurting me, so I've learned to just not trust them, no matter what." the more she talked, the more I saw what Izzy meant about an accent. She had a pretty strong country accent that seemed fit with her.

"But you don't want to hear about my past. Look, I don't remember attacking whoever that guy is accusing me of attacking. The only thing I remember form last night was watching you and you're boyfriend training. Sorry if I scared you by the way, I was just desperate for help, and I knew you could help me." she said, her voice shaking a little. I gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. And, I know you wouldn't remember anything. I have some friends who are like you, werewolves, and they don't remember much from their first full moon either." I said. She seemed relieved to hear that.

"So, it's true? I'm a monster?" she sounded almost scared.

"I wouldn't call you a monster. There are some who may, but then they think all Downworlders are monsters. No, I don't think all downworlders are monsters. It just depends on how you use you're powers." I said. She shook her head. "But last night…" her voice trailed off. I held up my hand in a 'stop' motion.

"Listen. All newly turned wolves can't control themselves at first. That's why you have to get in with a pack quickly, or one of two things could happen. One, the Shadowhunters will consider you rouge if you start attacking mundanes, and they'll hunt you down." She looked completely horrified. Ok maybe I was being a little to straight forward, but she had to hear this at one point or another.

"Or two, the Praetor Lupus will find you and help you learn to control yourself before the Shadowhunters take notice." I finished. She relaxed a little. "And who are Shadowhunters?" she asked. I held out my arm and pulled up my sleeve to show her my marks.

"Demon hunters mostly. We protect mundanes, or humans, from the demons who come into our world. It's also our job to keep the peace with downworlders, Werewolves, vampires, warlocks and the fair folk. We typically don't interfere with them as long as they're not doing anything nasty." I didn't want to get into more detail with that.

"Anyway, you're a downworlder now, and apparently you attacked a member of the Clave, which is like Shadow World government. Shadowhunters don't take lightly to situations like this, but I think you should be let off the hook since you're a pup. The Consul, the man who was asking all the questions, is the leader of the Clave, but he'll have to discuss what to do with you with the other members on the Council, and lucky for you there's a reprehensive for the wolves, so he should understand, though I'm sure it won't go unnoticed." I said, deciding not to sugar coat anything. Jamie doesn't look like a girl who would appreciate that. She listened intently, and only spoke when I was done.

"Ok, so either way I'm screwed." She said.

"Maybe not. My stepdad is the leader of the New York pack, and he's not to be ignored when he talks to the council." I said. She sighed. "The boy thing? Yea that's gonna be a problem. I refuse to talk to them." she said. I sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you about that, but Luke is a great guy. He practically helped raise me. Jace…well you'll get used to him, and Alec is cool. He's a bit of a goody-to-shoes but he's no harm. And I have a friend, Simon, who if you hang with us for a while you'll surely meet, who's, ok well ignore him too. He's a smartass like my boyfriend, but don't tell them I said that." I said. She smiled slightly.

"I get what you mean, but I just can't. Seriously, even if I wanted to, my voice just never works." She said. I nodded, thinking. Before I had a chance to respond, the door to the library opened.

"I'm back! Come on Jamie, you can take a shower and get dressed in my room." Isabell said. Jamie just nodded, standing up. She was still limping, but I noticed it wasn't as bad as before. I walked with them out into the hall.

"We'll meet back here in an hour. I have some calls I need to make." The Consul said, then he walked back into the library, Maryse following him.

Isabell and Jamie left down the hall, and I was about to follow them when I felt someone grab my hand. I looked behind me and saw Jace looking at me, his expression guarded. "Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded, my heart racing. He led the way to his room, and he closed the door behind me.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to face him. "What's with that girl? It's like you can read things we can't." he said. I smiled, despite the situation.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." I said. He stared at me. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's a secret known to all girls. You guys are just to blind to figure it out." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't turn this into a gender thing."

"I'm not. It really is a girl secret." I said. He shook his head, then faster than any human being, he had wrapped his arms around my legs and lifted me up onto his shoulders.

"Jace!" I squealed, but I was laughing just the same. "Tell me." he said.

"Never." I giggled. He threw me on his bed, and he started to tickle me, making me giggle like crazy. "Come on," he said.

"No." I said through giggles. He kept at it until I was able to grab his shirt and pull him down to my lips. His hands froze before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me harder.

"Wait," he said, pulling away just enough to look at me. "You did that on purpose!" he exclaimed. I ginned up at him, then using all my strength, and surprising him, I wrapped both my arms around his waist and flipped him onto the bed so I was on top of him.

"Damn right I did." I said, then I kissed him again, slowly just to drive him crazy. I knew I had succeeded when he moaned and pressed me closer to him. He rolled us over so he was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. He kissed me harder, a little more desperate. I returned his desire with my own. My hand slipped under his shirt, and my fingers skimmed his many marks. He wasn't so shy. His hand tugged at my shirt, rising it up and over my head. He kissed my bare skin, and I couldn't help but sigh. He fumbled with the clasp on my bra, but just then there was a pounding on the door.

"Don't answer, maybe they'll go away." Jace said against my skin.

"Jace, Clary, I know you're in there." Isabell said. Jace sighed, and sat up, but not before giving me one last hard kiss. I slipped my shirt back on while he opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, as I'm sure you two were having such a wonderful time together, but Luke, Maia and Mason are here and they want to talk to Clary." She said. I sighed, giving Jace an apologetic look.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand. "Oh, but before we meet up with them, Jamie wanted to talk to Clary and me." Izzy said, stopping right outside the library. "You mean she actually talked to you? I wasn't sure she even knew how." Jace said.

"Of course she does Jace. She just has a good judge of character." I said teasingly, then I started down the hall before he could retort.

**so there's a little Clace action for you, and of course Izzy had to come in a ruin everything lol. oh whenever i change point of views i'll put the name of that character at the beginning of the chapter. otherwise the point of view will stay the same. **

**please read and review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

When I walked into Izzy's room, I saw that Jamie was sitting at her vanity, brushing her long curly hair. "Feel better?" I asked. She looked at me in the mirror and smiled. "Much. Thanks for letting me use your makeup by the way Isabell."

"No problem." Izzy said, sitting on the edge of her bed. I saw that Jamie had on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve blue shirt that hugged her nearly perfect figure. I saw that she had on a locket that hung just below her collar bone and that she had on a second necklace that was tucked under the shirt. She also had on a pair of white winter boots. I noticed that she didn't put on a whole lot of makeup, just some mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, and a little bit of blush.

"So Jamie told me about her talking to boy problem, and frankly I can't blame you. Sometimes I wouldn't mind giving my brothers the silent treatment, but I personally think that if she wants to get through this thing with the Clave, then she has to discuss it with the Consul and Luke. What do you think Clary?" Isabell asked me. I looked at Jamie, who had finished with her hair and makeup and had turned around in the chair to look at us, her expression blank.

"She's right." I said. She sighed. "And I know you're right." she muttered.

"Good, glad we're all in agreement, now come on I don't want Christopher wondering where we are and come looking for us." Izzy said. Jamie and I exchanged a look, but we followed Izzy out of the room.

Mason

"Where are they?" the Consul muttered, pacing in front of the fireplace.

"How many times is he going to ask that question?" I whispered to Luke.

"Until the girls get here." he whispered back. I sighed. We were standing in the library, all of us waiting on the girls. As if on cue, we heard giggling from the front of the library. I looked over and my mouth practically dropped. I already knew Clary and Isabell, not very well but I was able to recognize them on sight, but the girl walking in between them was…stunning. She had curly chocolate brown hair the fell just past her shoulders, and she was in a blue shirt that looked made for her, jeans and boots. As she got closer, I saw that she had stunning blue eyes, and that the shirt made them pop out even more. They were still sparkling from smiling and laughing, but the rest of her face and quickly turned to stone.

"Luke, Mason, Maia, this is Jamie." Clary said, motioning to the girl. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't stop staring at her. I noticed that she spared Luke and me only a glance.

"You know it's rude to stare." Maia whispered in my ear. I shook myself mentally and looked away. "finally, now we can begin the integration." Christopher said. Huh? Oh right. This is the girl who supposedly attacked one of the Clave. As if.

Jamie

I looked around the room quickly. Everyone was looking at me as the Consul told me to sit in the chair in front of him. I didn't want to do anything he told me to, but Clary and Isabell nodded to me, so I sat.

"This is Luke, head of the New York pack. We decided that it's only fair for you to consult by your own kind." The Consul said. I looked up at the sandy haired man. He gave me a kind smile, and I knew in my gut it was legit. I didn't return the smile though. I was still on guard.

"Hello Jamie. I understand that you're a last night was you're first full moon after you were bitten, correct?" he asked. I glanced at Clary. Luke, seeming to follow my gaze, sighed.

"I've been told of your lack of speech to us so far, and I know what Clary and Isabell believe, but we have to hear it from you." he said in a reasonable tone. Again, I looked at Clary. She nodded again, giving me a reassuring smile. It just started to dawn on me how much she looked up to this man. Well if he's been there her whole life, he couldn't be that bad could he? I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Yes. I was bitten a few nights ago when my brothers and I were at Coney Island." I said, noting how soft my voice was.

"Why were you at Coney Island?" Luke asked. I shrugged. "My brothers wanted to go, so my dad said they could, and they made me come with them." I said, not being able to keep the acid out of my tone.

"I take it you're not fond of your brothers." I heard Jace mutter. I ignored him. "And where were you when you bitten? Surely you weren't near anyone else." Luke said, obviously ignoring Jace too.

"We were leaving, and my brothers decided to take a 'detour' through an abandoned part of the island, that's where I was attacked." I said.

"And where were your brothers?" the Consul asked.

"Hiding. The wolf attacked all of us and," I choked up. I had tried so hard to forget this memory. The girl, Maia I think, came over and knelt next to my chair.

"It's hard to remember, I know, but you have to tell us." She said. I saw understanding in her eyes, and not just about the whole wolf thing. I realized with a jolt that she understood my brother problem, that she knew what it felt like to be hated by your on family. I gave her a small thank you smile, then looked back at Luke and only focused on him.

"t-they pretty much gave me to the wolf. They left me there to die." I said, my voice cold but soft. There was a silence. "You expect us to believe that?" the Consul asked. I just looked up at him. "Believe what you want. That's what happened." I said. There was another silence, this one with everyone staring at me.

"You do realize that what you say could mean the difference between life and death?" the Consul said carefully, trying to control his anger. I've—sadly—had plenty of experience recognizing that.

A while ago, before everything started to sink in, this would've scared me. But now it has no effect on me. Dying would be better than returning to my family. Anything would be better than going back.

So I just looked up at the Consul with an expression that told him all he needed to know.

"You really don't care do you?" Isabell asked, something like disbelief in her voice.

"Ok, how can you tell?" Alec asked. Isabell rolled her eyes. "It's called girl language Alec, something no boy ever understands in his life." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"But, you really don't care what happens to you do you?" Clary asked. I shook my head.

"A little while ago, yea, but I was still trying to digest all of this. But thinking about it now…well if it means I don't have to go back to them, then no I don't care." I said truthfully. Then I looked at the Consul, my confidence growing. "I don't remember a thing from last night. All I remember is the pain from the change and then watching Clare and Jace in Central Park at dawn. If I did attack someone, I swear that I didn't mean to." I said, looking him right in the eye. He seemed taken aback.

"Come on Christopher. New werewolves rarely remember their first change. If you ask me, you should be tracking the wolf who bit her. If that one never bit her, then she never would have attacked Christina." Luke said, a slight trace of humor in his voice. The Consul huffed, but he knew Luke was right. I could see it in the grudging expression in his eyes.

"Very well, but what are we going to do with the girl?" he asked.

"That's up to her." Luke said, and I felt my body jerk. "It's…up to me?" I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice. Everyone turned to look at me, obviously confused.

"Of course." Luke said, seeming a little startled at my shock.

"So, I don't have to go back to Tennessee? I don't have to go back to my brothers? My Dad?" I asked, still not believing it. "No, not if you don't want to, but they will wonder what happened to you." Luke said.

"No they won't, trust me." I muttered. He seemed to have not heard me. "If you're done here Consul, I'd like to get back to my store." He said. The Consul nodded. "Take the girl with you. You Downworlders have overstayed your welcome." He said. Luke just nodded, ignoring the venom in the Consul's voice. He turned to me and motioned for me to follow him. I got up, shaking a little.

"Oh Clary, Simon's waiting outside." He said. Clary sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh right, we were supposed to hang out today." She muttered.

"What? Can't the vampire find company of his own?" Jace asked, sounding annoyed. Clary just rolled her eyes at him, but kissed his cheek. I don't understand how in the world she could put up with him. "Bye." She said, then she looked at me, still sitting in the chair. "Let's go," she said with a warm, sisterly smile. I nodded and got up, following her out the door.

**ugh! i'm seriously trying to make this more interesting, i promise. and since it's finals week (again i say ugh!) i probably won't be able to post again till Friday. *sigh* but tell me what you think of Jamie so far! I've put a lot of thought into her character and i'd like some feedback. please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Outside, I shivered. "Apparently the one thing Isabell forgot was a jacket." I muttered, my breath coming out in puffs. "Um, here, you can have mine." The boy, Mason said. I gave him a once over, deciding quickly what to do. I heard Mama's voice in my head, telling me to be nice to people I don't know, even if they're boys like Mason.

"Oh no, then you would be cold." I said. Mason hadn't done anything to me, so there was no reason to be cold to him, but that doesn't mean I trust him. "I'll be fine. Believe me." he said with a chuckle, lightly draping his jacket around my shoulders. I felt myself freeze as his fingers brushed my hair. "t-thanks." I stammered as warmth enveloped me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Clary and Maia grinning at each other. Mason just smiled then ran to catch up with Luke.

"What was that?" Clary asked as I slipped my arms through Mason's jacket. "My Mama always told me to be nice to people who have never done anything to me, even if they're jackasses. She also said when a boy offers you his jacket then to deny at first, but take it if he insist." I said matter of factly. The two girls shared a look. "Good advice." Maia said finally.

"Hey! There you are!" a boy said, running up to us. He was a skinny looking kid, maybe sixteen, with black tousled hair and a shirt that said 'Don't mess with Brooklyn' on it in white letters. He didn't have a jacket on, which I thought was strange considering the temperature.

"Hi Simon. Simon, this is Jamie, Jamie this is Simon." Clary said. Simone looked at me and grinned a stupid boy grin. "Hey, you're the new werewolf girl right?" he asked. I just nodded. "Cool. Sorry you're first meeting with the Shadowhunters was a little sketchy, but really they can all be a real pain the in the ass sometimes." He said, giving a side glace to Clary. She slapped his arm.

"Say what you want Lewis. You know, vampires really bite." She said. Simon rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before." He said sarcastically. I immediately got the brother-sister relationship with these two.

"Wait, you're a vampire?" I asked without thinking. Simon looked back at me and smiled, this time showing two wicked looking fangs. "But you're…" my voice trailed off. "Out during the daylight? Yea, long story, don't wanna talk about it." he said, this time a little more serious, I nodded, not wanting to push. And really I didn't want to know.

"So you ready to go?" Simon asked Clary. She glanced at me. "I'll take care of Jamie, don't worry." Maia said. Clary just nodded, gave me a smile, then she and Simon separated at the next sidewalk.

**sorry it's so short! please read and review :) **


End file.
